1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic device housings, more particularly, to an electronic device housing manufactured by welding.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical electronic device housing includes a bottom housing, a side frame, and a display panel. The display panel is positioned on the side frame. A periphery of the side frame is welded to the bottom housing. However, after welding, a welding portion between the side frame and the bottom housing may generate weld marks, deteriorating the device's appearance. The side frame can also be fixed to the bottom housing via a plurality of screws. However, in assembly of the electronic device housing, the plurality of screws should be operated in turns and a gap may be generated between the side frame and the bottom housing, also affecting appearance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.